Red Riding Hood
Red Riding Hood, also known as Red, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the first episode of the first season. She is portrayed by guest star Meghan Ory, and is the Enchanted Forest counterpart of Ruby. Red Riding Hood is based on the titular character from the fairytale, "Little Red Riding Hood". History Before First Curse In a small village, Red Riding Hood is raised by her grandmother Widow Lucas. She grows up not knowing her parents, and only that her mother died some time ago, as Widow Lucas tells her. In a budding romance, Red Riding Hood falls in love with the blacksmith's son, Peter, and the two have secret rendezvouses near her cottage window at night. They dream of running away together, but things are not safe in town with a bloodthirsty wolf running around on every wolfs time, or full moon. One evening, she and Widow Lucas receive Mayor Tomkins at their door. He asks for more volunteers to help the hunting party kill the wolf. Red Riding Hood expresses an interest in it, but Widow Lucas refuses and the pair lock down the house for safety. As Red Riding Hood goes to rest for the night, Widow Lucas reminds her to keep her cloak on since the color red repels wolves. The next morning, she finds a woman, who calls herself Mary, hiding in the chicken coop barn. Red Riding Hood offers her shelter at the cottage. When they go to fetch water from the well, the mangled, bloody corpses of the hunting party is discovered. After returning to the village, Mayor Tomkins calls for a meeting where he demands for an even larger hunting party so they can put an end to the massacre of people and their livestock. Widow Lucas protests by explaining her own terrifying experience of having been marked by a wolf in the past. During the evening, Red Riding Hood grabs hold of an idea to simply kill the wolf and get rid of the danger so she and Peter can be together. Mary is reluctant to agree, but eventually agrees to help. The next day, they follow the wolf's foot prints, which oddly begin turning into human tracks, and stop at Red Riding Hood's cottage. Stunned, they conclude Peter must be the wolf. Red Riding meets with him in the woods to tell him the truth while Mary masquerades as her in bed. Peter believes Red Riding Hood's theory and agrees to be tied up in chains. However, when the full moon rises, it is she, not Peter, who shifts into a wolf. Despite Peter's frantic attempts to make her recognize him, she has no sense of her human self. She tears him apart and feasts on his remains just as Mary and Widow Lucas arrive to put her out with a silver-tipped cross bolt. Then, Mary places the cloak on Red Riding Hood to turn her back into human. At first, she awakens in a disoriented state. In the next instant, Red Riding Hood catches a glimpse of what she did to Peter. She and Mary are urged by Widow Lucas to run as the hunting party nears. They flee through the woods while being actively chased by soldiers looking for Mary, who is actually the wanted fugitive Snow White. They evade capture, but Red Riding Hood notices her cloak is partially torn. In fear of shape shifting again, she sends Snow White away for the time being. Red Riding Hood wakes up in the morning, relieved that the cloak's magic held through, and takes it off when she goes to wash up at the stream. A stranger grabs her cloak and runs off. She stops him in time from burning her cloak. The man, Quinn, reveals that he is a wolf too, and takes her to a den to his leader, Anita. Red Riding Hood is shocked to learn that Anita is her mother and that they were separated because Widow Lucas didn't want her granddaughter growing up as a wolf. With Anita's help, Red Riding Hood is taught how to master control of herself while in wolf form. The respite is short lived when Snow White accidentally treads into the den of the wolves. Red Riding Hood pleads to the other members of the pack that her friend means no harm, and convinces them Snow White is an ally. Though the two women had planned on travelling together, Red Riding Hood regretfully states that she wants to stay with the wolf pack. Suddenly, the Queen's guards burst in looking for Snow White. In the midst of the battle, Quinn is shot dead. Furious, Anita prepares to execute Snow White as penance, but Red Riding Hood defends her. In wolf form, mother and daughter scuffle in their dispute until Anita impales herself on a spike. With her last breaths of life, Anita accuses her daughter of choosing a human over her own pack. On the verge of tears, Red Riding Hood asserts she chooses herself because she is not a killer, and neither is Anita. After burying her mother, Red Riding Hood thanks Snow White for constantly supporting her as both a wolf and human. |-|Alternate Timeline= On Snow White's request, Red Riding Hood arrives at nightfall to help Prince Charles and Prince Charming break into the Queen's castle to rescue Princess Leia. Taking off her cloak, she turns into a fearsome wolf and attacks the soldier guarding the castle prison entrance while Prince Charming knocks the man unconscious. Then, Hook covers her with the cloak, which restores Red Riding Hood to human form. As they travel further in, she hears someone approaching, but it is only Princess Leia and another freed prisoner. Their hopes of regrouping with Snow White are dashed, however, when they witness her being tied to a post in the courtyard. The Queen then hurls a fireball at the defenseless Snow White and incinerates her. Directly after, Prince Charming discovers Snow White transformed herself, using fairy dust, into a bug to escape death. With the Blue Fairy's help, she reverts to human. Relieved, Red Riding Hood rejoices by giving her friend a hug. Many weeks after, Red Riding Hood brings food with her once a month to Snow White's secluded forest hideout while still avoiding the Evil Queen's forces. She keeps Snow White up-to-date on all of the Enchanted Forest's current events, including Prince Charming's wedding to a neighboring king's daughter, Abigail. Snow White is very upset at this and asks for some magical cure to heal her broken heart. Red Riding Hood is quiet, which makes Snow White think she knows something. After some prodding, she tells Snow White about Rumplestiltskin, a man with great powers who might be able to help her take away her love for Prince Charming. The next day, Snow White sets out to meet with Prince Charming at King George's castle after he sends her a love letter requesting to see her. She does not return for several days, and Red Riding Hood comes across Prince Charming when he arrives at Snow White's hideout searching for her. Red Riding Hood informs him that Snow White never came back after she went to meet him. She states Snow White went to the castle due to her love for him, though Prince Charming doesn't believe her. Red Riding Hood attests that Snow White intended to confess her feelings for him unless something changed her mind. Prince Charming realizes King George must have forced Snow White to reject him. They face another problem when King George himself and his soldiers begin closing in on them. She and Prince Charming escape on horseback. They camp out, but King George's men catch up to them once again. She insists on staying behind to buy him more time while he escapes. As the soldiers approach, Red Riding Hood rips off her cloak and shape shifts into a wolf to attack them. Though Prince Charming eventually finds Snow White, the two are separated when he is taken as King George's prisoner. Snow White enlists the help of Red Riding Hood, Granny, the seven dwarves and the fairies to rescue Prince Charming. They take the castle, but the rescue attempt is unsuccessful because he has already been traded to the Evil Queen. Snow White agrees to a deal of meeting the Queen alone and without arms. Despite everyone's pleas for her not to meet the Queen, Snow White stubbornly follows the Queen's rules if it means the safe return of Prince Charming. Shortly thereafter, they go looking for Snow White and find her lifeless body. They believe her to be dead, and remain unaware she is under a Sleeping Curse. With the power of Prince Charming's kiss of true love, Snow White is revived to life. Soon after, Red Riding Hood helps the pair fight against King George in order to take back the kingdom. She alerts them to a rumored general of King George's called "The Leviathan". Their camp is forced into battle when forces make them by surprise. As the war wages on, King George's army falls in battle. Following the capture of the Evil Queen, Red Riding Hood is one of the many war council members discussing what they should do with her. Though Snow White is against it, the final vote is to put the Queen to death for her crimes. At the public execution, Red Riding Hood listens to the Queen's last scathing testament on the gallows. The Blue Fairy releases arrows to kill her, but Snow White, at the last moment, commands for the execution to stop. Many months later, Red Riding Hood and her grandmother join in the war council yet again when Prince Charming seeks advice on how to defeat the Evil Queen's Dark Curse. Prophesized by Rumplestiltskin, the only one who can save them all in twenty-eight years time is Prince Charming and Snow White's unborn child. The Blue Fairy presents them with a magic wardrobe, which is capable of protecting one person from the curse's effects. It is decided Snow White, while still pregnant, will be the one to go through so she can guide her daughter until twenty-eight years pass. On the day the curse is cast, Snow White goes into labor and her newborn daughter is sent into the wardrobe. Shortly after, Red Riding Hood, along with everyone else are engulfed by the curse. Before Second Curse After Regina takes magical preventive measures to undo Pan's casting of the Dark Curse, all the inhabitants of Storybrooke pay the price by returning to the Enchanted Forest and reverting to their prior personas. In a group, they manifest in the land of Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip. A plan quickly assembles for everyone to make their way to the Queen's old palace. On the trek there, the group are joined by Friar Tuck, Little John, and Robin Hood of the Merry Men. As they near the palace, Regina discovers a protection spell, cast by whoever currently residing inside, is keeping them out. For the time being, Robin Hood suggests everyone can take shelter at Sherwood Forest. As they depart for Sherwood Forest, Red Riding Hood talks to Snow White, expressing nostalgia at the journey being like "old times", except rather than running from Regina, they are with her. She notices the former Queen behaving listlessly, but doesn't look kindly on Regina's past actions in hurting everyone, and therefore isn't too concerned for her. Snow White, however, goes to talk to Regina. Later, out of nowhere, a flying monkey attacks, though Regina quickly disposes of the beast by turning it into a stuffed animal. In a group discussion, Belle shares knowledge about the flying monkey's origins in the land of Oz, so Regina determines the person in the palace is the Wicked Witch. A plan is set up to wait for Regina to bring the shield down and then mobilize the whole group into the palace. Once night falls, Grumpy gives the signal when he spots the dissipating barrier, meaning Regina was able to lower it, so everyone begins assembling towards their destination. Threatened by the presence of the Wicked Witch of the West, Prince Charming and Snow White learn from a witch named Glinda that only the most powerful of light magic can defeat her. Realizing their daughter, Emma, fits the bill, Snow White casts another curse in order to whisk herself as well as everyone else back to Storybrooke. Before the curse spreads, however, the Wicked Witch interferes by adding a potion into the mixture to erase everyone's memories of the last year in the Enchanted Forest. Trivia *A small doll plushie of Red Riding Hood sits on the shelf of Emma's nursery in the Enchanted Forest.File:101TalkToHim.PNG *Red seems to be immune to any weapon except silver while in the form of a werewolf. Family ---- Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References fr:Petit Chaperon rouge es:Caperucita roja de:Red Riding Hood pt:Chapeuzinho Vermelho it:Cappuccetto Rosso